


The Derek Hale Puppet Show

by Fayaheda



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angel: Smile Time Episode, Beta Derek Hale, Comedy, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Older Characters, Pack, Puppet Derek Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spells Gone Wrong, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Mates, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek, is that really you?" Kira asks, eyes filled with pure wonder and even a little awe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Derek Hale Puppet Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a tiny one-shot of me ripping of yet another of the Angel episodes, literally my favourite episode ever!
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts and thank you for reading!  
> :)

It's just under forty-five minutes before Stiles manages to calm herself the fuck right down. It's then, twenty minutes of her panicking and babbling endlessly as she does whenever she's anxious.

Strangely enough, though, it's Derek who's somehow been tossed right onto this living fucking nightmare, but who's also been oddly calm since... It happened.

"Stiles," Derek grits out, glaring up at her, "Stop with the pacing. You're making me nauseous."

"Sorry!" Stiles halts immediately, and immediately regrets turning to face him. "Oh, my God..."

"What?" Derek looks slightly alarmed, glances down at his tiny form.

Stiles bites her bottom lip hard and shakes her head.

Derek's glad when his wolf senses still seem to be intact, but he's also really pissed off to find - "Oh, so you wanna laugh at me, now, as well!? You did this to me!" He hisses just as the front door to her apartment opens.

"Stiles!? I got here as fast as I could!"

Derek shoots the spark a murderous glare. "You called Scott!?"

"I panicked!" Stiles squeals out.

"Stiles!?" Scott comes rushing in with Kira at his side. "What's the - what the fuck!?" He halts, with both Kira and Liam bumping into him as all three of their eyes widen.

Derek huffs, folds his tiny arms across his tiny chest.

Fuck sake, Stiles!!

"Scott," Stiles bites nervously at her bottom lip, glancing warily at Derek.

Derek simply glares over at the Alpha and his kitsune mate.

Liam seems to be frozen in place, however, eyes still wide, and bewildered, mostly.

"Okay, what's.... What's going o - is that..." Scott is simply perplexed, not at all sure of what he's seeing here. This is a first, even for him, he has to admit.

"Derek?" Kira steps forward timidly, as if being careful not to scare him.

"Okay, what??" Scott knows it in the back of his mind, can still scent the older wolf as if he's right there in the room with him. Though, it's taking his poor brain a little time to catch up with his eyes and nose.

"Derek, is that really you?" Kira asks, eyes filled with pure wonder and even a little awe.

"Yeah," Derek grumbles out, sighs loudly in defeat. "It's me."

Scott frowns lightly. "Uhhh..."

All four jump slightly, mostly in surprise when they hear a soft thump from behind them.

"Oh, God, not again." Stiles rolls her eyes at the poor, dazed Beta.

Scott's mouth is still hung open in question as he glances helplessly between Liam and... Uh... Derek?

In the end it's Kira who helps Liam up, who blushes furiously with embarrassment. Kira chuckles and offers him a reassuring pat on the chest.

"You okay, kid?" Derek asks.

Liam stares at him like he's seriously disturbed, but manages a small nod in response.

Derek huffs. "Don't worry, this is the first time I've ever been literally," And he really can't stress that word enough as he enunciates it and glares at Stiles while doing so. "Being turned into a fricking puppet! So I'm kinda new at this, too!"

Kira can't help giggling loudly as he waves his hands about in anger.

Derek glares murderously upon her. "I will end you."

Kira rolls her eyes, but can't help grinning. "I'm so sorry. But... My gosh, Derek you are so fricking adorable right now!! I mean, with those little arms, and the little leather jacket, and those insane eyebrows, just... Just nawww!!" She gushes, like a mother would her child.

And Stiles has to bite down on her lip again, this time to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Okay, that's it." Derek throws up his little three-fingered hands. "When I'm back to normal, I'm going to kill you and Stiles!!"

"Whoa." Liam's eyes widen slightly. "The little guy's got some major rage."

"Says you!??" Derek looks simply livid by this point.

Stiles smiles cheekily down at him. "Aww, I think my little Der-Bear has a case of puppet emotions."

"Right." Kira nods, tone serious, even as she's still grinning with amusement. "It's when you can only feel one emotion at a time, 'cause you're just so darn little and handsome, yes, you are!!"

Derek tries to shoot her another murderous glare, but for some stupid reason, he's guessing the fucking stupid spell that his so-called wife and mate cast, "by accident", he can't help feeling rather giddy at the attention.

Kira giggles, unable to help herself when she sees that the soft milk coloured material of the puppet Derek's cheeks actually redden with a blush.

Stiles can't help grinning smugly, too.

Liam is still disturbed, but somehow getting used to the idea and even finding it somewhat amusing.

And then, there's Scott, who still looks confused as fuckery.

"When does the spell wear off?" Derek asks, quickly composes himself.

Stiles clears her throat and mumbles out a quicks, "Three days..."

"Three days!?? Oh, my... Fuck! Stiles!"

"Oh, come on! It's not the worst thing I've ever done to you!" Stiles tries to defend herself, but she's probably making it worse, knowing her luck.

"Like what!?" Derek roars.

"Like Tahiti." Stiles supplies with challenging eyes.

Derek gasps, eyes widening and then quickly narrowing as he hisses out, "We NEVER talk about Tahiti!" He points an accusing finger at her as he adds, with a rather pained and definitely mortified look, "You swore it! We both did!"

Stiles rolls her eyes, smirks smugly, but holds up her hands in surrender.

"Okay..." Scott finally speaks up, looks carefully at each of them before staring at the puppet Derek with concern, "Am I still drunk from that wolfsbane??"


End file.
